Pokemon Draw-a-thon
The Yay Gaming Pokemon Draw-a-thon is a livestream done by Video Games Awesome community member EnterMEUN. Beginning on Tuesday, January 24th, the goal of the livestream was to draw every pokemon in existence, but became an exercise in drawing images of the mods with pokemon. The stream can be used as a way of measuring Enter's declining mental health. NOTE: Despite the insanity of the images and his failings as a superhero, Enter is actually an incredible artist. The stream can be viewed here: http://www.twitch.tv/entermeun Highlighted clips can be found on YAYGaming Youtube channel. All of the images and Enter's other works of art can be found here: http://entermeun.deviantart.com/ The original goal Enter's original plan was to draw every pokemon, albeit with some added touches. He started off drawing Bagon, and then drew Whirlipede (which he accidentally saved over the Bagon drawing with). His first change to the original pokemon was his third drawing, Typhlosion, who wore a top hat and held a cane. The derailing This was when the draw-a-thon went off the rails. Whether this was a decline or a leap into awesome is subject to opinion. VGA community member DarkAvenger005 sent the link to the stream to everyone on his Steam friends list, drawing in a number of users, including a few of the mods. They took this opportunity to troll Enter, acting as people in the VGA Twitch chat usually do, shouting in all caps, asking where the cast members were, etc. After Enter finished Typhlosion, he asked what he should draw first, and MrChrisMad repeatedly demanded that he be next. As a joke, Enter drew a stick figure, but the image became more detailed until he was finally essentially drawing whatever Chris desired in the image, including a Brokechu in panties and a Will Smith balloon. As Enter drew more and more, he descended more and more into madness, laughing to himself and crying out "What am I doing?!" He finally went to bed after the drawing, a deranged and broken man. However, after everyone in the chat clamored for a post show, Enter came back on for a quick moment to say, "Okay, here's a quick post show. F*^&... you... all." The continuation The following night, Enter went back to pokemon, drawing a Shedinja with a bow tie, but when he asked what to draw next, the crowd clamored for him to draw SilentWindODoom. Will Smith was also included in Silent's image, creating a pattern that would exist in all future mod drawings. Enter then went on to CliffJameston. By the third night, he'd resigned that his stream had finally become the Mod Draw-a-thon, starting off by asking which mod he should to next. After drawing Casualruffian, he then drew his first of the Commissioners, Nekoevangeline. EnterMEUN strikes back! On the fourth night of streaming, after taking a night off, Enter began his drawing of MikeyMcMuffin. Unlike Chris, Mikey was much more meek about asking for stuff. Unlike the also gentle Casual, however, Enter did not fearespect Mikey, and took the opportunity to troll him constantly, screwing with his drawing every chance he got. Mikey was able to pull it through, though, and include in his drawing perhaps the best use of Will Smith to date. Following Mikey's drawing, Chris requested one for Otterphantom, bringing his crazy back into the project for a second time, double-trolling both Enter and Otter. This led to the most awesome phrase in history to be uttered: "Oh, my, it's raining Will Smith." Technical Difficulties After Enter gained the upper hand the previous night, he fell his lowest of the entire project when he, unable to find a mod or com at the time, took the request of Darkavenger. Dark's was one of the most insane pictures of the project up to them, and one of the most busy and detailed, taking Enter over three hours. Enter had to twice take breaks in the middle of the picture to regain his sanity, leading to Silent making a "Technical Difficulties" image for him to put up when he took such breaks. After finally getting done, Silent requested to at least start Aughts's picture, promising it would be simpler. However, as Enter had no knowledge of Clerks or sweatervests, it descended into a series of reference drawings and Enter stopping for five-minute periods of insane chuckling to himself that worried everyone. He seemed to be fine, though, and got the basic drawing done. The final version would have to wait, though. On VGA EnterMEUN's art appeared on Video Games Awesome during one of the TF2 Exhibition Matches, as people sprayed his art on the show. The images pokemon_drawathon___371___bagon_wip_by_entermeun-d4njgl6.png|Number 371: Bagon pokemon_drawathon___544___whirlipede_by_entermeun-d4njgrg.jpg|Number 544: Whirlipede pokemon_drawathon___157___typhlosion_by_entermeun-d4njgzu.jpg|Number 157: Typhlosion pokemon_drawathon___dam___itchris_by_entermeun-d4njh9b.jpg|Number 6969: MrChrisMad pokemon_drawathon___292___shedinja_by_entermeun-d4nnczz.jpg|Number 292: Shedinja pokemon_drawathon___dam___itsilent_by_entermeun-d4nndal.jpg|Number 1337: SilentWindODoom pokemon_drawathon___dam___itcliffjameston_by_entermeun-d4nndfx.jpg|Number KING: CliffJameston pokemon_drawathon___dam___itcasual_by_entermeun-d4nqz7r.jpg|Number D'AWW: CasualRuffian pokemon_drawathon___dam___itneko_by_entermeun-d4nqzb8.jpg|Number UNYA: NekoEvangeline Pokemon_drawathon_dam_mikey_by_entermeun-d4nys0s.jpg|Number MUFF: MikeyMcMuffin Pokemon_drawathon_dam_itotter_by_entermeun-d4nys3g.jpg|Number HORE: Otterphantom Pokemon_drawathon_dam_itdarkavenger_by_entermeun-d4o361r.jpg|Number DARK: Darkavenger pokemon_drawathon___dam___itdestroyoxx2_by_entermeun-d4omvcr.jpg|Number 1945: Destroyox pokemon_drawathon___dam___hamilton_and_meguzara_by_entermeun-d4omvpo.jpg|Hamilton & Meguzara pokemon_drawathon___dam___itaughts_by_entermeun-d4opi6r.jpg|Aughts pokemon_drawathon___dam___itkeyblade_and_dragriff_by_entermeun-d4p18mk.jpg|Keyblade & Dragriff Highlights thumb|left|300px|The Derailing pointthumb|right|300px|EnterMEUN loses it thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Community Art Category:VGA Community